Coyote Ugly (film)
| writer = | starring = | music = Trevor Horn | cinematography = Amir M. Mokri | editing = William Goldenberg | production companies = | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 101 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $45 million | gross = $113.9 million }} Coyote Ugly is a 2000 American romantic musical comedy-drama film based on the actual Coyote Ugly Saloon. Set in New York City, the film stars Piper Perabo and Adam Garcia. It was directed by David McNally, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer and Chad Oman, and written by Gina Wendkos. Plot Violet Sanford leaves her hometown of South Amboy, New Jersey, her father Bill, and her best friend Gloria, in order to pursue her dreams of becoming a songwriter in nearby New York City. The pizza shop where she works has a wall covered with the autographs of employees that left, hoping to make it big, and Violet adds hers to the wall. Violet tries unsuccessfully, a lot of times, to get her demo tape noticed by the recording studios. One night, she tries to get herself noticed by a music industry scout. The bartender jokingly points out Kevin O'Donnell, making her believe that he is the bar owner. When the joke is discovered, Violet feels that Kevin was making a fool out of her. With only a few dollars left in her pocket after her apartment is robbed, she goes to an all-night diner and notices three girls, Cammie, Rachel, and Zoe, flaunting the hundreds of dollars in tips they earned. After inquiring, she finds out that they work at a trendy bar named Coyote Ugly. She finds her way to the bar and convinces the bar owner Lil to give her an audition. Violet's first audition does not go well; but after breaking up a fight between two customers, Lil agrees to give her a second audition. At her second audition, Violet douses the fire warden in water costing Lil $250. In order to keep her job, she has to make up $250 in one night. Kevin turns up at the bar, but ends up being auctioned off to one of the women in the bar. In order to pay off her debt to Kevin, Violet agrees to go on four dates with him. The two begin a relationship. Kevin commits himself to helping Violet overcome her stage fright so that she can sell her music. Violet's stage fright was shown to be inherited from her mother who also came to New York to be a singer. Also shown is Violet's ability to sing to songs that she did not write. This fact is verified when she sings on the bar in the bar in order to save the necks of Cammie and Rachel, who were trying to break up a fight between the customers. One night, a patron takes a picture of Violet in the middle of a raunchy move and with water pouring on her. When the picture appears in the paper, Bill happens to see it and gets angry at her. She continues to pursue her dream, though, despite being sidetracked with work at the bar. After getting fired when Kevin gets into a fight at the bar, Violet returns to New Jersey for Gloria's wedding and returns to New York when Bill was in a car accident. Later, she performs at an open mic night at the Bowery Ballroom with the Coyotes from the Coyote Ugly saloon, Bill, Gloria, and Kevin all there for moral support. The performance goes over very well and she finally lands a deal with a record label. The film concludes back at Coyote Ugly with LeAnn Rimes, having recorded Violet's song, singing on the bar as Violet joins in. Cast * Piper Perabo as Violet Sanford * Adam Garcia as Kevin O'Donnell * John Goodman as William "Bill" Sanford * Maria Bello as Lil Lovell * Izabella Miko as Cammie * Tyra Banks as Zoe * Bridget Moynahan as Rachel * Melanie Lynskey as Gloria * Del Pentecost as Lou * Michael Weston as Danny * Melody Perkins as New Coyote * LeAnn Rimes as herself * Johnny Knoxville as College Guy * John Fugelsang as Richie the Booker * Michael Bay (cameo) as a photographer * Susan Yeagley, Kaitlin Olson, Alex Borstein, and Carol Ann Susi (uncredited) as Bidding auction women Production Writing Kevin Smith, who did an uncredited rewrite of the script, stated that a total of eight writers worked on the script while the Writers Guild of America only gave credit to Gina Wendkos, who wrote the first draft of the script, which, according to Smith, scarcely resembles the final film. (See WGA screenwriting credit system.) Casting Early on, before the producers decided to cast mostly unknown actors, the lead role of Violet Sanford was offered to pop singer Jessica Simpson, who turned it down. Filming Principal photography took place in Manhattan and small towns in New Jersey including South Amboy and Sea Bright for a month. Production then moved to California and shooting took place in Los Angeles, West Hollywood, Pasadena, and San Pedro. Title The film was based on an article, "The Muse of the Coyote Ugly Saloon", in GQ by Elizabeth Gilbert, who worked as a bartender in the East Village. The bar, which opened in 1993, quickly became a favorite of the Lower East Side hipsters. As mentioned in the film, the slang term "coyote ugly" refers to the feeling of waking up after a one-night stand, and discovering that your arm is underneath someone who is so physically repulsive that you would gladly chew it off without waking the person just so you can get away without being discovered. Coyotes are known to gnaw off limbs if they are stuck in a trap in order to facilitate escape. Release Box office Coyote Ugly opened fourth at the North American box office making US$17,319,282 in its opening weekend. It went on to gross $60,786,269 domestically and $53,130,205 around the world to a total of $113,916,474 worldwide, becoming a box office success. Critical reception The film received mostly negative reviews from critics. Criticisms and praise centered around the belief that it was little more than an excuse to portray "hot, sexy women dancing on a bar in a wet T-shirt contest." It currently holds a 22% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 96 reviews, with an average rating of 3.9/10. The site's consensus states: "Well, the women in this film are incredibly attractive and flaunt that fact quite a lot. Unfortunately, that's all there is to the film. The script is almost as big a joke as the characters, and everything else follows the same path. If you're looking for a tease then see this flick, otherwise stay as far away as possible." Metacritic reports a 27 out of 100 rating, based on 29 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". VH1 made a statement about Rimes' appearance in the film stating, "Rimes herself, who is only 17 years old, was sporting leather pants and a skimpy top and in all likelihood, even with a fake ID, would never have been allowed inside any NYC bar." Home media In the summer of 2005, an unrated special edition (the original release was rated PG-13 and the director's cut rated R) was released on DVD. It was also released in the UK and rated 15 by the BBFC. (By contrast, the theatrical cut was rated 12 in the UK.)http://www.bbfc.co.uk/releases/coyote-ugly The extended cut adds approximately six minutes to the film's runtime, most of which consists of additional shots of the "coyotes" dancing on the bar and of Violet and Cammie trying on different outfits while shopping. Arguably, the most notable additions are the extension of the sex scene between Violet and Kevin (Perabo used a body double for most of the scene), and the inclusion of an additional scene which shows the "Coyotes" winning a softball game because Cammie distracts the pitcher by stripping. The special features of the extended cut DVD are identical with those of the previous DVD release. Soundtracks The film's soundtrack features Violet's four songs from the film, performed by LeAnn Rimes and written by Diane Warren, as well as several other songs not exclusive to the film. It achieved gold status within one month of its release on August 1, 2000 and platinum status on November 7, 2000. On April 18, 2001 the soundtrack was certified 2x Platinum and on January 9, 2002 it was certified 3x Platinum. The soundtrack was certified 4x Platinum on July 22, 2008, was certified 5x Platinum (500,000 units) in Canada and gold (100,000 units) in Japan in 2002. Three singles were released from the soundtrack, all three by LeAnn Rimes, "Can't Fight the Moonlight" which achieved gold status, became a nearly instant hit on the radio charts and peaked at #11 on [[Billboard Hot 100|The Billboard Hot 100]], | accessdate=January 12, 2006 }} "But I Do Love You" and "The Right Kind of Wrong". A second soundtrack, More Music from Coyote Ugly, with more songs that appeared in the film and remixes of two of Rimes' songs, followed on January 28, 2003. Although Perabo was able to sing for her character, it was decided that Rimes would provide Violet's singing voice, due to her soprano type voice, far better for the role. This means that during Rimes' cameo, she is effectively duetting with herself. ''Coyote Ugly'' soundtrack | Single 3 = The Right Kind of Wrong | Single 3 date = 2001 }} }} | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2Score = D }} ;Chart performance ''More Music from Coyote Ugly'' }} Other songs in the film The following songs appear in the film, but are on neither of the two released soundtracks. * "Party Up (Up in Here)" by DMX * "Fly" by Sugar Ray * "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor * "That's Me" by Tara MacLean * "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling * "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard * "Fly Away" by Lenny Kravitz * "Beer:30" by Reverend Horton Heat * "Follow Me" by Uncle Kracker * "Cruisin' for a Bruisin'" by Nurse With Wound * "Never Let You Go" by Third Eye Blind * "Love Is Alive" by Anastacia * "Cowboy" by Kid Rock * "Tony Adams" by Joe Strummer & The Mescaleros * "Cailin" by Unwritten Law * "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley * "Like Water" by Chalk Farm * "I Love Rock N Roll" by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts References External links * * * * * Comparison of the theatrical release and the Unrated Edition, with screenshots Category:2000 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s musical films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American romantic musical films Category:Bartending Category:Country music films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about music and musicians Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films set in music venues Category:Films set in New Jersey Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Touchstone Pictures films